In many data distribution networks, electrical signals conveying information propagate along transmission lines across distances and through splitting and routing devices. Propagation along a typical transmission line imposes attenuation upon a signal, and many splitters are passive devices that divide an incoming signal into multiple outgoing signals having reduced signal strengths. Thus, as information propagates along a typical network, the electrical signals conveying the information can be degraded as they traverse some portion of the network. For example, in a typical cable television (CATV) network, media content propagates downstream from a head-end facility toward presentation and recording devices located in various facilities such as homes and businesses. Along the way, the electrical signals conveying the media content propagate along main trunks, through taps, and along multiple branches that ultimately distribute the content to drop lines at respective facilities. Thus, despite that robust signals are transmitted by the head-end facility, in a typical CATV network, amplification or repeating of propagating electrical signals is needed in order for media content to reliably reach subscribers.
Somewhat typically, a single connection in a information distribution network provides information to multiple devices, each of which relies on a particular transmission line, having arbitrary length or attenuation properties, branching from the single connection. For example, many homes and businesses have multiple media devices and respective transmission lines leading from a single CATV drop line to the devices, which are disposed in various rooms at various distances from the drop line. Thus, even if a signal of optimal strength arrives at a particular facility, signal splitting and attenuation can occur before information reaches downstream target devices.
Amplifiers are available for use as drop amps. A drop amp is an amplifier placed in-line upstream of a target device such as a information presentation, information recording, or information processing device. However, special training and calibration equipment are typically required if the gain of a drop amp is to be selected to compensate for the particular attenuation characteristics of a particular transmission line.
It would be desirable to provide improved devices, assemblies, and methods for compensating for the particular attenuation characteristics of a particular transmission path.